Front-part structures of vehicle bodies in various vehicles such as passenger cars have conventionally employed structures for absorbing shocks at the time of collisions with other vehicles. Known as this kind of vehicle body front-part structure is one in which an upper end part of a radiator support supporting a peripheral part of a radiator is supported in a vehicle width direction by an apron upper member constituting an upper part of an outer frame of an engine room (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-43071).